


Puns & Kisses

by bbykrib



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat Puns, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbykrib/pseuds/bbykrib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a little drabble of punny adrien and smooches~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puns & Kisses

One lazy Saturday afternoon, Marinette was (attempting to) study with her boyfriend, Adrien.

It had been a few months since their identities were revealed and it took them a while after that to _really_ get to know each other before they started dating. With their secrets out, the two could be themselves around each other. This meant Marinette was less shy and more confident around Adrien and Adrien was a _lot_ less reserved. He was free to crack jokes and tease his girlfriend and actually relax.

Marinette was still getting used to the teasing and flirting out of the costume, but she liked it. On this particular Saturday, the teasing turned to flirting turned to the two of them cuddling together on Marinette’s bed. Kissing.

They had kissed before, this wasn’t new (though it still made her heart race) but this time Adrien was getting… adventurous. His hands left the safety of her shoulders and slid down to her hips. When she squeaked in surprise, the devilish cat’s tongue darted out, giving an experimental lick to her lips. It was an odd sensation but she wouldn’t say she hated it.

She leaned in to his touch, getting comfortable and used to the sensation of tongue. Her own shyly peeked out to brush against the blonde boy’s lips but she immediately retracted it. She yelped and jumped backwards.

“Did- did you just?” She asked, blue eyes wide.

Adrien bit back his laughter. “Cat got your tongue?” He asked, green eyes shining mischievously.

“Did you really just _bite_ my _tongue_ so you could make that pun?” She exclaimed.

His reply was lost in his fit of giggles. Marinette glared and shoved the boy away from her.

“I hate you,” she pouted. Her face felt warm. As embarrassing as it was to admit, she was really enjoying those kisses.

Adrien wiped stray tears from his eyes and sat up. “You love me,” he said, grinning at his girlfriend.

The black haired teen crossed her arms, considering the boy on her bed. “Hmm,” she hummed, crawling towards him.

He fell back, surprised. “My lady?” He questioned.

Marinette continued to crawl towards him until she was hovering above him. Green eyes stared on in wonder.

He gulped.

She pecked him once on the lips. “You’re right, I do love you,” she said softly. “A lot.”

She watched as his cheeks turned a pretty pink. After everything the two had been through together, they had never _truly_ said they loved each other. Not outside of their playful banter as Ladybug and Cat Noir, that is.

It left Adrien speechless for a moment before he smiled a genuine, happy smile. His eyes softened. He reached up and cupped Marinette’s face gently in his hand.

“I love you too,” he replied.

They leaned in, letting their lips meet again. Adrien pulled back, smile turning into something more secret.

“You’re the cat’s meow,” he grinned.

He laughed even as Marinette pushed him off the bed and he crashed to the floor.

_Worth it._


End file.
